Bolo de Chocolate
by xDESATIVADOx
Summary: Albus o alcançou e meteu a mão no bolo, tirando um grande pedaço com os dedos e enfiando-o nos cabelos loiros e bem penteados do namorado. Albus Severus/Scorpius. SLASH. Fic para Primeira Edição do Projeto Pinhãozinho - Innocent Love, do fórum 6V


**Título: **Bolo de Chocolate

**Autor:** Carol1408

**Beta:** Schaala

**Par:** Albus Severus Potter / Scorpius Malfoy

**Classificação:**PG-13

**Sinopse: **Albus o alcançou e meteu a mão no bolo, tirando um grande pedaço com os dedos e enfiando-o nos cabelos loiros e bem penteados do namorado.

**Avisos:** Fic para a Primeira Edição do Projeto Pinhãozinho - Innocent Love do 6 Vassouras. A fic possui conteúdo SLASH (relacionamento homossexual), se não gosta, não leia.

**Situação:** Cozinhando e fazendo bagunça.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, ele pertence a J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, nem viola direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

**Bolo de Chocolate**

- Mas que droga! – Albus exclamou, fazendo o pobre Puppy, que observava atentamente a movimentação na cozinha, se encolher perto da porta e soltar um latidinho choroso – Não, Puppy. Eu não estava falando com você. – Ele emendou, com pena da carinha de abandonado do grande labrador negro, que de filhote não tinha nada. (1)

Scorpius, definitivamente, não tinha pena dele. Quem, em sã consciência, chama a família, incluindo seu _maravilhoso avô,_ para um jantar? Tudo bem que ele não queria especificamente convidar Lucius, ele só viria de "gaiato" com o Sr. e Sra. Malfoy, mas mesmo assim...

Fazia pouco mais de um mês desde que eles começaram a morar juntos e tudo estava correndo tão bem e Albus estava tão feliz! Eles conseguiram uma casinha adorável no subúrbio londrino, afastada da movimentação do centro; tinham adotado um (nem sempre) maravilhoso cachorro que estava solitário no abrigo de animais; tinham a companhia um do outro. Resumindo, tudo estava perfeito.

Mas tudo que é bom dura pouco, já dizia o ditado. Draco não havia conseguido contornar o pai em não incomodar seu próprio neto, e Scorpius recebeu uma "reprimenda" do avô por ainda não ter recebido um convite para conhecer o _ninho do casal, _sendo que os Potter já haviam ido lá milhões de vezes, segundo ele. O moreno achava que o patriarca Malfoy pagava um detetive para segui-los, ou algo do gênero, para estar tão bem informado. Assim, Scorpius não teve alternativa, senão fazer o tão _agradável_ convite.

Consequência: agora Albus estava preso na cozinha tentando preparar o tal jantar.

Tentando era a palavra certa, pois ele ainda não havia conseguido fazer nada. _Nada_. Sendo que o moreno já estava há exatas 2 horas e 17 minutos tentando preparar o bife à parmegiana que sua avó fazia, mas a receita de Molly era praticamente impossível de ser seguida, ao menos por ele. O pobre filé mignon parecia um matagal de tão temperado que estava. _"Que ódio! Vou ter que começar tudo de novo!"_, pensou, inconformado.

Era Scorpius quem sempre fazia as refeições, pois ele tinha um talento nato na cozinha e era praticamente um hobby para ele preparar as refeições à moda trouxa, algo que Albus, com toda a certeza, não partilhava em interesse e talento.

O loiro até tinha decorado a cozinha ao seu próprio estilo, com um fogão profissional, com dois fornos elétricos turbo, um queimador triplo, e tantas bocas que o moreno ficava perdido toda vez que precisava usar a máquina. (2) Desse modo, estava tudo programado para que ele cuidasse dessa tarefa mais uma vez, mas Scorpius teve um contratempo no trabalho e iria se atrasar. Ele ligou para o namorado, oferecendo-se para passar num restaurante e comprar o jantar, mas Albus recusou.

Agora Albus percebia que deveria ter deixado o loiro comprar a comida, mas nãããoo! Ele _tinha_ que ter batido o pé, bancando o sabichão e dizendo que conseguia fazer. Ele _tinha_ que provar a Lucius que era um bom namorado para Scorpius!

E agora estava enfurnado numa cozinha, sem saber o que fazer.

- Ah, quer saber? Vai assim mesmo! – ele jogou o molho de tomate em cima dos bifes e enfiou a bandeja com a carne de qualquer jeito no forno, ligando-o e esquecendo-se de fritar os bifes antes – Eu vou é fazer a sobremesa! – voltou-se para a bancada novamente e apanhou o papel com a receita – Bolo de... Cara, a letra da vovó é horrível. – ele murmurava consigo mesmo, e Puppy o olhava atentamente.

Abriu a geladeira e começou a separar os ingredientes, pondo-se a trabalhar.

oOo

- Argh, mas que diabos!

Quando Albus foi checar se o bolo já estava assadinho, queimou a mão no momento em que puxou a forma, deixando-a cair. O problema foi que o bolo ainda não estava pronto, e a massa se espalhou pelo assoalho da cozinha. Puppy tentou comer a massa espalhada no chão, mas o moreno o afastou.

O local parecia um campo de guerra; o balcão completamente sujo de farinha, ovos e outros ingredientes; a cobertura que havia fervido demais e tinha sujado a chapa do fogão; e...

- Mas que cheiro é esse? – Albus levantou a cabeça, percebendo uma fumacinha saindo da outra porta do forno – A carne!

O moreno abriu rápido o forno, enrolando a mão em vários panos de prato e puxando a bandeja com os bifes, obviamente queimados. Colocou-os em cima da mesa, esperando-os esfriar para ver se podia salvar alguma coisa. Mas quando se afastou de volta para a poça de massa de bolo, Puppy se aproveitou da distração do dono e, furtivamente, agarrou a bandeja de bifes com a boca, saindo correndo da cozinha. O moreno percebeu o ataque ao seu jantar com o canto de olho e saiu correndo em disparada para agarrar o cachorro.

- Puppy, não! Mau! Cachorro mau!

O labrador contornou o sofá, escapando das mãos do dono. Albus pulou a mesinha de centro, tentando se aproximar do ladrão de bifes à parmegiana, mas ele fugiu por entre as suas pernas, a bandeja chacoalhando em sua boca.

Detalhe, os bifes com molho estavam se espalhando por toda a sala.

Continuando com a perseguição, Albus percebeu que o labrador escapuliu para o corredor de entrada, tentando fugir pela portinha de cachorro. O moreno jogou-se no chão, agarrando as patas de Puppy, impedindo que ele saísse da casa.

- Ahá! Peguei você! – o cachorro soltou um ganido tristonho, olhando para Albus com os olhinhos amendoados cheios de água – Na-na-ni-na-não! Você não vai me fazer de idiota!

Albus segurou a bandeja com a mão, puxando-a, mas Puppy não soltou. Com um rosnado ameaçador, ele puxou de volta.

- Ah, é isso, então? Você quer guerra?

E eles começaram um estranho cabo-de-guerra entre rosnados, "me dê a bandeja, Puppy" e "cachorro mau", sujando ambos com o que restava dos disputados bifes, enquanto se engalfinhavam pelo chão do hall de entrada.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?

Os dois pararam imediatamente, virando-se para a porta e encontrando um Scorpius com os braços cruzados e uma sobrancelha arqueada, encarando a bagunça que eles tinham feito. Puppy largou imediatamente a bandeja, como se não estivesse fazendo nada de mais, e correu para o loiro, equilibrando-se nas patas traseiras para lamber o rosto do dono.

- Oh, meu bebê! Ele estava brigando com você, é? Tão malvado! – o loiro afastou o rosto, tentando evitar as lambidas gosmentas do labrador, enquanto fazia carinho atrás de suas orelhas peludas.

Albus encarou o namorado com indignação, como se dissesse "hei, o culpado é ele, e não eu!", mas o loiro o ignorou.

- Al, que bagunça é essa? – ele perguntou quando o cachorro finalmente parou o ataque – Sabe que faltam uns 20 minutos para o pessoal chegar, não? – ele declarou, parecendo não se importar realmente com a bagunça.

O moreno começou a se desesperar, percebendo que não tinha nada pronto ainda, e logo os Malfoy chegariam. Seria a chacota da noite, se dependesse de Lucius. Então, Albus reparou nas sacolas ao lado do namorado, com logotipos de restaurantes e confeitarias.

- O que é isso?

- É o jantar. – ele acenou com a varinha, limpando magicamente a bagunça da sala e juntando os pacotes do chão, caminhando para a cozinha sem parar de falar – Achei que fosse ter problemas, então decidi me precaver. Oh, meu Merlin! Como você conseguiu deixar a cozinha nesse estado, Al?

"_Quer dizer que você comprou o jantar e não me avisou?_", o moreno pensou, sentindo as orelhas esquentarem de ódio, provavelmente vermelhas, como as de seu tio Ron. Albus estava fulo da vida. Viu seu namorado arranjar um canto limpo no balcão, depositando as compras e abrindo um lindo pacote, com um _imenso_ bolo ainda mais lindo dentro. Para completar, o desgraçado teve a cara-de-pau de comprar um bolo de chocolate, seu preferido.

Quer dizer que ele ficara a tarde toda na cozinha por _nada_?

"_Me fez de idiota! Isso não vai ficar assim!"_

Antes que Scorpius pudesse sequer pensar em salvar a sobremesa, Albus o alcançou e meteu a mão no bolo, tirando um grande pedaço com os dedos e enfiando-o nos cabelos loiros e bem penteados do namorado. O loiro arregalou os olhos comicamente, chocado com a audácia do Albus, que lhe sorria cinicamente, como o bom ex-sonserino que era. Então Scorpius estreitou os olhos malignamente, em claro desafio ao moreno, apanhando também um pedaço do pobre bolo com a mão e enfiando na cara do outro.

- Guerra de comida!

E com o grito do loiro, os dois partiram para o ataque, sujando um ao outro o máximo que podiam. Logo não havia mais um canto na parede que não estivesse coberto por algum tipo de comida. Nem mesmo Puppy se salvou de ser sujado com um mau arremesso de um dos donos, mas ele não parecia se importar, comendo os restos que encontrava da batalha pelo chão.

oOo

Os dois respiravam ruidosamente. Albus sentado no balcão imundo e Scorpius com os braços apoiados no mesmo, meio curvado. Ele levantou levemente a cabeça para encarar o namorado, um leve sorriso em seu rosto.

Albus sorriu também e logo o loiro estava entre as pernas dele, envolvendo-o pela cintura com um braço e retirando um pouco da comida do rosto do moreno com o dedo, lambendo-o descaradamente em seguida, sem desviar os olhos.

- Você está com gosto de bolo de chocolate. – ele não parava de sorrir.

O moreno aproximou o rosto do dele, provando levemente um resquício da cobertura do bolo dos lábios de Scorpius.

- Você também.

Eles se inclinaram um contra o outro, os lábios se roçando suavemente, iniciando um beijo calmo e vagaroso, com gosto de chocolate, provando mais uma vez todos os sabores que as bocas conhecidas podiam oferecer uma à outra.

Albus se afastou, correndo os dedos pelas mexas loiras e sujas, encarando as orbes azuis que tanto amava. Scorpius correu os dedos delicadamente pelo seu rosto, numa carícia suave e delicada, sem cansar de decorar todos os mínimos traços do rosto adorado. E em meio a sussurros de juras de amor que eles não cansavam de trocar, voltaram a se beijar apaixonadamente.

Tão entretidos estavam um com o outro, levaram algum tempo para perceber os latidos de Puppy e a insistente campainha que não parava de tocar, demonstrando cada vez mais a impaciência de Lu... das visitas. Eles se encararam por um momento, antes de voltarem os olhos para a cozinha arruinada.

Gritaram juntos:

- O jantar!

* * *

**Notas:**

(1) Puppy significa filhote. E o Puppy aqui é um cachorrão enorme, um labrador (a raça do cachorro de "Marley e Eu", para quem não conhece), que de filhote não tem nada.

(2) Esse fogão existe mesmo! XD Sonho de consumo de quem gosta de cozinhar...

**N/A:** Projeto Pinhãozinho ruleia, gente! ;D

Ah, reviews são mais que bem-vindas!

Beijão! S2


End file.
